


Remorse

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Senility, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: remorse (noun)/rəˈmôrs/- deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed.synonyms: contrition, deep regret, repentance, penitence, guilt, compunction, remorsefulness, ruefulness,contriteness; pangs of conscience, self-condemnation, self-reproach; guilt complex





	1. Theo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/gifts), [SneezingDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezingDisappointment/gifts), [Hannabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabee/gifts), [SCP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/gifts).



> [NOTE]: THIS WHOLE FIC WILL BE SUBJECT TO EDITING WHEN IT SEEMS FIT
> 
> [EDITED AS OF AUGUST 25, 2017 UTC +08:00]

**_SUNLIGHT_** crept through the towering arched windows of the great hall as the afternoon began.  Young nurses, smartly uniformed in broad aprons quietly shuffled about the old weathered halls, their arms laden with bundles of soiled sheets.  The subtle rustle of freshly pressed linens fluttered nearby as they scurried to and fro, the tiny laundry suddenly a bustling hive of activity.

Through the window, clouds rolled in and time slowly wore on, in sync with the mundane tasks of the new day; the customary fluffing of pillows, dusting of mattresses and the crisp tucking of sheets. For Antonio, it was all so usual, so ordinary; the predictability of each task, each movement - so soothingly familiar. Such rhythm of their pace, moved akin to notes laid in a symphony, Antonio thought to himself.

Antonio stared silently at the stained glass window that loomed over his presence as the nurses carried on; chatting idly as they went. His room was often last to be seen, the nurses working diligently around him. All while he sat on his thatched chair, their soft hands tucking his quilts over his senile frame carefully as his eyes stared blankly out to the wide garden.

The sunlight grew redder as the sun dipped low, the terrain’s long dark shadows creeping into the early dusk the chatter between the nurses was insignificant; their voices more distant now - old ghost stories, gossips and murmurs heard outside the ward proper and childish secrets that made Antonio as weary as their tones. Like lullabies; their bubbly voices lulled him into a soft and gentle sleep.

 

The caretakers knew into themselves that, they should never disturb Antonio whilst deep in thought or asleep; unless deemed important like administering medicines as well as naive nurses sent from the room, mortified upon receiving a heaping pile of Italian-accented profanities whenever Antonio's voice echoing angrily off the stone walls as they hastened retreat. Wary of his anger, they left quietly, often submitting to gather his soiled linens and discarded garments while he slept. He shook himself awake as the evening began, upon a young man’s voice calling unto him.

Antonio’s joints cracked at his sudden movement and groaned “Who can it be now?” he complained as he stared from the doorway behind him, quilt slipping off him “Was that Death knocking on my door?” Antonio asked as the young man responded “No sir.” Antonio looked down and back towards the door as the lamplights filled into his room as night truly began and asked who the young man was. “I’m Theo sir” the young man spoke as Antonio smiled to himself before going on a frown “Tell me young man,” asked Antonio “ _Who am I again_?”

Theo jolted and looked upon his feet and shyly replied “You’re Antonio, _can’t you recall_?”

Antonio laughed.

 

Antonio groaned as he tried to stand on his chair but to his dismay Theo went over and somewhat knelt before him “Tell, are you one of those people who the nurses told that sneak into the night to steal candy?” asked Antonio as Theo giggled onto himself “No sir, I do not fancy myself thieving on candy” Antonio gave a long gaze and asked once more “Tell, what took you here? To tell you, I cannot be your teacher no more son” he murmured as Theo responds “I apologise but I am fascinated about you sir, I guess you have heard about Beethoven being the celebrated composer and Schubert too!” Theo spoke in glee “I wished to be them!” before falling down into a low tone “But I am not as good as any of them, I am no _wunderkind_ ” he murmured as Antonio raises a brow at him “Tell, how old you are now?” he asks “Seventeen sir, too old to be like them” he spoke lowly as Antonio pointed towards an old upright piano and asked Theo to play just to know how much wrong he is, _or right about himself_.

Theo nods as he scooted towards the piano and sat on the stool as he starts playing some of Antonio’s own compositions; _the simpler ones obviously_ as Antonio took a well listen, even though he cannot clearly hear it due to his age; he tried. Once Theo finished, Antonio took a while before looking at him “Theo, right?” assured Antonio as he continued “This doesn’t sound like a performer who did not do well, this performance here―” he spoke as his hand weakly gestured “ _This is a performance of the likes of the popular ones, the ones you said_ ” he hummed as he kept forgetting some names.

Theo went over and thanked him as he went over to kiss him over his hands as Antonio stared, wide-eyed over Theo as it somewhat reminded him of somebody, _he just can’t seem to remember._

 

As the nurses entered, Theo was nowhere to be seen. Antonio was still on his thatched chair staring at the piano and murmured “Theo was a good performer I assure that.” Antonio spoke to himself as the elder nurse looked warily on him “Sir, what do you mean of Theo, did someone enter your room?” she asked as Antonio snapped into his senses and glared at the nurse beside him “Who’s Theo?” he hummed before looking around his room and tilts his head “Who’s Theo?” he asked again as the nurse shook her head and gently aided Antonio to his bed.

“You must be tired out sir, tired of thinking too much” spoke the nurse as her hands gently placed a pillow under Antonio’s head and tufting it a bit “There sir, is it comfortable for you?” she asks as Antonio looks over the window, trying to think what just happened into this night.

The breeze gently rattled onto the branches over the yonder as Antonio looks over the smaller windows next to the grand stained-glass window as stars speckled over the velvety blue of the night sky, “ _No moon_ ” Antonio murmurs as he sadly stared at the window, letting the night help him in his deep sleep.

 

“ _I’m sorry_ ” he murmured to himself as he slowly drifts to sleep.


	2. A Friend of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo returns and a memory emerges from a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got re-do a lot of times, also thanks to starfishies for the support and beta! Also I kinda finished this under pharyngitis and body pains!

“ ** _MEMORY_** is such a frail thing isn’t it?” asked Antonio as Theo took a quick glance towards him coupled with a melancholic smile; letting the senile man spoke, the young man listened in quietly; trying to make sense over the maestro’s fleeting words.

“Sometimes the mind plays tricks on you, planting memories that are not yours to begin with, or what actually happened…” Antonio mused as Theo patiently listened without response.

 

“So you’re telling me that I am not real?” mumbled Theo with a sting of melancholy in his words; upon hearing this, Antonio stopped talking, noting the young man’s actions. Antonio frowned at the young man sadly before placing a firm; but caring pat over Theo’s temples, fluffing over the ginger locks a bit.

“ _Theo, you silly young man of course you are real to me_.” he assured himself on that thought as Theo finally looked up with bright eyes, sitting comfortably on his thatched chair that fair afternoon, Antonio's eyes travelled about his room, seemingly lost in thought.

“Antonio, doesn’t it bother you that I am not seen by anybody?” asked Theo as Antonio stared longingly towards the young man and smiled “No, actually I am kind of amazed that you aren’t spotted by those caretakers.” Antonio joked, “You must be good at hide and seek!” he continues, making a brief chortle on his remark. Theo followed suit, just to be respectful to the maestro.

Theo stared down at his feet as the afternoon grew and the sun dipped lower towards the horizon, casting long, spindly shadows when Antonio gazed blankly towards the window, as his thoughts kept sinking deep into the hollows of his own mind.

 

Antonio never much recalled anything memorable in his youth, except reading books and manuscripts, listening to music his brother plays back in the abbeys from his home of Verona and sugar, for him sugar was his comfort food; his usual food fixation.

Theo hides from sight as a caretaker came into Antonio’s room as his dinner of soup and soft rye bread was served to him. Antonio looks upon his table setting as he noticed something is missing from the table. “Young lady,” called Antonio “I believe something is missing here” he grumbled, with a ring of anger bubbling up from his words as the young caretaker, a new one submitted and placed down a particular jar back where it belonged. Antonio smiled and lets the young caretaker be on her own way.

Antonio looked upon the corners before calling onto Theo, whom emerged from the shadows next to the piano. “For an old man, you shouldn’t be eating sugar that pure.” Theo warned before receiving a glare on Antonio “I do what I want, young man.” Antonio grumbled “You’re not my father.”

Theo gave a quaint chuckle to himself, commenting “So that is how you became a sweet tooth.”

 

Antonio looked upon his bowl of soup, half-empty by with bits of vegetables and rye bread as he took a spoonful of sugar with Theo staring down at the old man.

“Theo, you cannot stop me” Antonio murmurs, sugar dribbling on the sides of his mouth as Theo gave a soft chuckle “Anyway, what power do I possess to stop you?” asked Theo as he looked down on his feet once more.

Antonio tucked himself to bed after finishing his soup and rye bread, sneaking a boiled sweet or two on his bedside drawer as Theo began to play a brief sonata on the piano. The music slowly lulled Antonio to sleep as Theo played softly; quite romantic to listen to, like the common music heard in the time. Antonio smiles as he drifts into his dreams.

“Goodnight, Theo.” Antonio murmured as Theo responds back to him, sneaking out the room after he assured that Antonio slept deeply.

 

_It was a quiescent evening in Vienna; the skies were clear, quite starry indeed. A lovely sight to behold, truly it was. The houses and pubs, lit with lanterns and candelabras as the guards rounded about the streets to assure safety to the Empire._

_Antonio was next to a person, laid on the bed._

_The person beside him gave a sweet smile, but it was weak; sickly in fact that it bothered Antonio._

_“Antonio,” called the person making Antonio to turn to his side to face the person, puffed up from the maladies._

_“We’ll meet again, right?” asked the person._

_Antonio took a gulp on his throat, somewhat defeated by the person’s eventual fate. But Antonio shook the fear from his head and looked at the person; smiling, but a melancholic one._

_“We’ll meet again, tomorrow.” Antonio spoke_

_The person smiled, a smiled that somewhat blinded Antonio from all doubts and gave a kindle of hope in his heart of his._

_He left the person’s side afterwards, looking down on his feet, hoping that they will meet again. “We’ll see each other tomorrow, I promise…” Antonio murmured to himself as he entered his carriage, head on his hand as he looked longingly on the carriage window as the clopping of the horses drowned out from his senses as he was affixed to the stars above him, hoping that the Gods would grant his prayer for the night._

_“I wanted him to be fine” he spoke as his eyes stared onto the Viennese sky above him._

_“Do you only say that out of pity?” asked a person with him in his carriage._

_“I am not heartless, I too am a father and it hurts to see that happen.” Antonio grumbled as the person looks away from him._

_The carriage continued on its way as Antonio stared longingly on the passers-by, walking daintily on the cobblestone sidewalks, children clutching close to their parents as Antonio reminded himself of his family, and his friend’s own family. The stranger spoke of things, to Antonio sounded inaudible, let alone incomprehensible as he was deep into his daydreams. Antonio stared down onto his hands as he was trying to comprehend what he had done or what he should have done._

_It took a while before Antonio shook himself off his daydreaming as the carriage stopped._


	3. Wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio remembers a friend and Theo's name is revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a ghostie?

**_THE_** morning began quickly for Antonio upon waking as he heard Theo playing the piano, a short rondo played as Antonio rubbed the sleep form his eyes and looks over the morning sun filling the room, the warmth replacing the coolness of the air in the room.

Antonio sat up as he noticed Theo paused playing the piano. The young man stared down on the piano, contemplating perhaps as Antonio stood up and waddled towards the young man. “Is there something that bothers you? Theo you play beautifully.” Antonio praised as Theo looks up to the older man and smiles _sadly_.

“Antonio,” called Theo “Are you happy?”

Antonio looked towards the young man with a puzzled gaze; _Theo was serious in his question_ Antonio mused as he nods to the young man. “I am happy Theo, why do you ask?”

“ _Oh nothing really, just curious_ ” Theo spoke as he resumed his piano playing.

Antonio sat beside him as he played the piano again.

“Play something for me,” Antonio requested

“Who should I play then?” asked Theo

“Mozart maybe?” replied Antonio

Theo nods as he tries to play a bit of his _Twelve Variations_ as Antonio smiled upon the music “I like this one.”

“Me too” Theo responds as he continues playing, the music filling the room that made the mood a bit lighter.

 

Theo went away to hide as a caretaker came in to give Antonio his usual medicine and food, mushroom soup and rye bread. Antonio stared down on the soup and mused on the mushroom slices, rolling them about with his spoon.

Theo returned to Antonio’s side as the caretaker left, giving Antonio a quick scolding “Do not play with your food Antonio.”

Antonio stuck his tongue out making Theo flinch a bit.

 

“Theo,” called Antonio as he discarded his spoon upon finishing his food and drinking his medicine, the bitterness still lingering as Theo looks at the senior while sitting on the windowsill. “Do you have a family to go home to?” he asked as Theo shook his head.

“ _I’m an orphan_ ” Theo replied as Antonio mouthed an ‘oh’ upon hearing such.

Antonio was an orphan back in his youth, and the family he only considered was basically his teachers who taught him the music he lived, until he got married and had a family on his own.

“Then why are you named Theo?” asked Antonio as Theo looks at the Marian stained glass window, thinking. “What does it mean? Theodore?” Antonio continues as he lists all the probable names that contain Theo.

“Can I call you chocolate then?” teased Antonio.

Theo flinched from his musings and protested “No, I am not chocolate!”

Antonio gave a pout, Theo cannot resist.

Theo groaned and sighs “Fine” he hummed “I will let you call me chocolate, only for today.”

Antonio clapped like a child would as his pleas were granted as Theo shook his head with a smile.

 

“Chocolate~” Antonio called as Theo could not help but to laugh at his moniker while Antonio looks at him “You know, I have a student once and he was called Schwammerl for the reason he was small and chubby” he hummed as Theo nods

“Franz Schubert, yes?” he asked as Antonio nods

“He called me papa once, and so it was good.” Antonio mused making Theo giggle

“Well you do look like a papa. Can I call you papa instead?” Theo joked

Antonio did not protest for this one since it had been a while he was called such.

“And I thought Haydn’s the only papa the musicians called” Theo mused as Antonio laughs heartily

“Well since he was older than any of us actually,” he hummed as Theo smiles “Seriously many of my students were his before”

“Can I really call you papa then, Antonio?” Theo asks

“Who says you shouldn’t?” Antonio responds as Theo shrugs.

 

Antonio gave a soft pat on Theo’s ginger locks and smiles “Theo, do you like to go to places?”

Theo nods as Antonio asks where he wants to go, “To gardens, to places where there are many people and music. _I tend to wander in places_ , rather than just staying in them.”

Antonio looks at the window and hums “Theo, lone wanderers we are there will always come a time we have to go home to our families. They may not be your blood relatives, but there will be times your friends are family, your students are family, anyone that you welcome to your heart is your family.”

Theo looks to Antonio with a smile as the older man lets Theo hug him tightly.

“Then, you’re my family now Antonio.” Theo spoke

“I’m happy to be your family.” Antonio replies.

 

“By the way, the Theo on my name; it’s Theophilius” Theo hummed as Antonio’s eyes widen upon hearing the name “Yeah, my caretakers named me such since they thought God loves me so.”

Antonio shook his head as he went gesturing Theo to come by his side. “Well, He might love you so” he smiles as he petted Theo’s hair. Theo gave a faint smile and clutched onto Antonio’s lap, snuggling it like a pillow. Antonio smiles as it reminded him of his daughters, his son, his wife, _his own family_.

“I actually remember a friend that has that name.” Antonio spoke as Theo perked up; interested on the person he refers. “My friend’s really kind.” Antonio spoke as Theo listened in “Actually, his son was my student. He’s like his father in the skills he possesses, well I think somewhat better.”

“I think I might have heard of him,” Theo mused

“He’s really good; I kind of want to see him again.” Antonio spoke

“I hope he could visit you” Theo replies

“To tell you the truth; I actually miss my friend, Theo” Antonio murmured as Theo looks at him with sad eyes as he spoke words that were silent for his ears.

 

“I do too, Antonio” he heard “ _I miss you too, my friend._ ”


	4. In His Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is visiting the place, who could it be?

**_IT_** was a rainy afternoon around Vienna, as springtime came to an end. Antonio stared about on his window from his bed as he was waiting for Theo to come by, entertaining him from his boredom.

 Antonio glances down on the old wooden piano as he began daydreaming in the days that gone by, a memory or two popped up from the depths of his mind as he visualized his younger self guiding a young child on the piano with a faint smile on his lips, watching the young pianist play such vibrant notes. He was half-asleep when a soft voice called him out from his trance.

“Sorry, I came very late. You see it’s raining out~” Theo mused as he shook himself off like a dog would as Antonio gave a soft smile to the young man.

“It’s alright,” hummed Antonio as Theo sat down the piano stool, eager enough to play “I was here sleeping myself off.”

Theo gave a sweet smile that somewhat lightened Antonio’s mood a bit.

 

“There was a composer around here; the folks said he came from Lemberg.” Theo spoke as Antonio shuffled onto the quilt placed unevenly onto his legs as he listens, letting Theo explain more on his stories.

“I guess he is staying in Salzburg for now, but he usually comes around here in Vienna to give concerts.” Theo continues as Antonio leans in, interested onto the person Theo speaks of as he asked;

“Do you know who that pianist is?”

Theo slouched for a while as he tried his best to remember, exclaiming after; “He was a Mozart or something, uhm” he grunted as Antonio waited for an answer

“Oh! I remember now, he’s named Franz Xaver and he’s really good!”

Antonio’s eyes widen upon hearing the name and smiled softly to himself, Theo looked upon the maestro as he noticed the senile man crying.

“Antonio?” Theo called as he went to the old man’s side “Was it something I said?” asked Theo upon looking to the old man’s eyes.  
Antonio shook his head as he wiped the tears off his own eyes “Oh no young man,” told Antonio as he petted the soft ginger locks of the young man “I am so happy to hear that from you, he was my student you see.”  
Theo’s eyes widen out as he asked curiously like a child was on how much of a student Franz Xaver was, of course in this Antonio was happy enough to share the thought of him as much as he could remember.

Theo hides out when a caretaker entered Antonio’s room to give his dinner, along with some medicine and a note with some candy placed close to it. Antonio took the note, letting some wrapped boiled sweets fall from the side as it read: _I will be visiting tonight; I hope you are well Maestro. Also I bought sweets for you since I know you like these ones. With regards,_

Antonio smiled as he kept the note close to his chest and placed it gingerly on his table eating up his rations of soup and rye bread before taking the medicines with sheer disgust and popping a candy, or two since he does.

 

Antonio looked upon the skies as the clouds drifted far from each other, revealing the starry night as he heard a light knock and a soft opening of the door. He was on his chair, with the note close to him as he heard the light shuffling of footsteps on the hard floor. “Maestro” a young man’s voice called softly, somewhat melodic as Antonio turned towards the voice as he sees a figure next to him, “ _I’m here_ ”

The senile man smiled as he reached a hand to the young man beside him, “Franz Xaver, it’s really you?”

Franz Xaver nods and responds; “Yes maestro, I am here.”

Antonio gave a smile as he reached out to the young man, holding him for an embrace. “Look how well you’ve become” hummed Antonio as Franz Xaver gave out a soft smile to himself as he sat next to his maestro

“I heard you were conducting most of your father’s pieces isn’t it?” asked Antonio as the young man nods back to him “Also, I am more interested in your own pieces, had you made any?”

“I somewhat stopped composing years ago.” Franz Xaver responded sadly bringing a gloom to Antonio’s face.

Silence filled the air between them as Antonio looked down on the young man “Why is that?” he asked as Franz Xaver looked back to the old man as he clenched fists on his lap, fingernails sinking to the pads on his palm.

“Maestro, I am afraid.” Franz Xaver cried

“Afraid of what, my child?” asked Antonio

Franz Xaver gulped a bit to himself as he reveals; “I could not be as good as my father, for he is far more than I could ever be, superior if not than I could become at all!” he sobs as Antonio’s gloomy expression deepened.

 

Antonio placed a calm caress over his head, making Franz Xaver look back at his maestro against the tears blurring much of his vision.

“Franz Xaver, you and your father are different figures. Of course there will be times that they will compare you to him but I assure you, your father is very, very proud of you and I am also," Antonio spoke as he gently wiped the tears off the young man’s eyes “You can’t be in his shadow forever, you are much more than what you think of yourself. If there is anyone who could succeed him, it’s you and no one will be.”

Franz Xaver sniffled a bit to himself as he wiped the rest of his tears and gave a chuckle to himself “No wonder, Maestro Schubert calls you papa” he joked as Antonio laughed softly to himself as he looks back to the young man; “Well I am like a papa to you too when you were my student, and I guess I still am now, even if you are not my student anymore.” Antonio spoke as Franz Xaver nods.

“Maestro, I know you’re tired now so I must not keep you awake in such a night.” Franz Xaver told as he guided his maestro back to bed, tucking him in.

Antonio looks back at him with a smile as he spoke “You know, I was like that on that night when your father was frail.” Antonio spoke softly as Franz Xaver gave a sad smile and planted a soft kiss on his maestro’s forehead making the maestro smile. “You’re like him in some ways,” spoke Antonio “But I guess even better” he smiles as the young maestro left the room letting Antonio sleep.


	5. The Broken Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old memory surfaces, but doubts begin to cloud what is the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this my weakest chapter still since I had to trudge on this and the date is not going to cooperate with me since I have no idea for some reason..................sorry for the lapses in quality

_“ **I** don’t think I can finish this one, maestro” a voice hummed weakly as Antonio looks upon the person before him, face puffed up from the maladies the person suffers from._

_Antonio looks down on what seems to be compositions placed below the person’s now pale and puffed up hands, scribbles of what seems to be rejected bars of music scrawl upon the page as Antonio looks at the person’s glossy blue-grey eyes with sadness._

_“Don’t say that, you’ll be fine and finish this one.” Antonio spoke with false enthusiasm as the person weakly giggled to the maestro._

_“Antonio, I adore your enthusiasm” the person spoke softly as Antonio clutched his hands onto the person’s hands._

_“Promise me that we’ll have a million tomorrows,” Antonio remarked as the person smiled_

_“You’re somewhat thrilled on a million tomorrows,” groaned the person as Antonio’s expression fell._

_“Don’t feel sad, my friend” cried the person as a puffed hand cupped Antonio’s cheek “Let’s have a million todays as much as you wanted a million tomorrows.”_

_“Promise me that you’ll be here; waking up, seeing your beloved family, meeting up with your friends, being amazing.” Antonio begged as the person smiled._

_The person looks down at the parchment and quill pen as he looks up to Antonio._

_“We’ll meet again, right?” asked the person_

_Antonio looks down and back to the person’s eyes whose smile somewhat blinded him and responded;_

_“We’ll meet again tomorrow, I promise.”_

 

“Did that happen?” asked Antonio as Theo was pressing keys in a bored manner as he perked up on Antonio’s question

“What do you mean if what happened?” Theo asks in return as the maestro stared in the open, the afternoon ending as the sun begins to set on the horizon

“The rumours, basically did I kill a person?” asked Antonio

_Oh_

Theo looked upon his feet as the shadows of the trees crept upon the room and looks up to Antonio “Those are only rumours, there is no proof of it I guess.” Theo remarked as Antonio stared towards the young man before shaking his head a bit

“Is something the matter, Antonio?” asked Theo as the senile man placed a hand over his head as he felt a sharp pain close to his temples as he collapsed onto the hard floor crying in pain. Theo wanted to call for help but disappeared as the caretakers entered his room to help the poor man out.

 

Antonio slept for hours as his condition got better for the moment and wakes up seeing Theo asleep next to him. He reached to pet Theo’s hair and smiles as he sees the young man awake. Theo looks at the senile man with tears on his eyes

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you” cried Theo as Antonio shook his head and smiles sweetly to him

“Young man, I am pulling my guess that you did call those caretakers.” Antonio mused as Theo looks down

_He did not call those caretakers at all, despite what Antonio told him_ , but out of respect Theo lied.

“Theo, is there something wrong?” asked Antonio as Theo looks blankly at the maestro’s wrinkled hand

“Nothing” said Theo as flatly as he could

Antonio looks at the young man as he felt doubt on the young man’s words and asks if there is something on his mind. Theo only shook his head as Antonio flinched to the young man, where Theo quickly cowered towards himself.

The maestro stared at Theo who was heard whimpering and apologized to his action. “I’m sorry Theo.”

Theo nods and looks at Antonio with worry as he saw him trembling.

“Theo, I am scared” Antonio murmured as he reaches to the young man “I don’t know what happened anymore, tell me young man…am I a murderer?”

“Antonio, what are you talking about?” Theo asks as he clutched Antonio tight upon noticing his pained sobs.

 

The following morning, Antonio was at his worst. Theo was nowhere to be seen in his room as the ailing maestro’s caretakers did their best to calm him down before placing him on his wheeled chair. Antonio kept a blank expression as he was wheeled out from his room as it was general cleaning day. He was taken out to the gardens to collect his thoughts; Theo appeared next to him as he was almost dozing off from his daydreaming.

“Theo, you’ll never leave my side?” asked Antonio as Theo gave a nod.

“Why do ask that, Antonio?” Theo hummed as Antonio stared at the oak tree beyond the garden’s walls

“I am alone Theo” Antonio hummed as he stared down to Theo’s side with the young man’s smile sweet like candy.

“Then I will stay close to you then, papa” Theo hummed as he remembered his promises with Antonio.

The two watched over some birds flocking about on the tall trees as the air chilled the wide open slightly. Theo slept next to Antonio with his head placed on the quilted lap. “I’m happy to be with you Theo, I hope you are too.” Antonio murmured as he placed a gentle hand over the young man’s head. Theo shuffled a bit as Antonio giggled on the action.

“ _Don’t forget me_ ” Theo murmured in his sleep

_He must be dreaming_ Antonio thought as he looks above the skies with a smile before looking back at Theo who was sleeping peacefully like a child.

Antonio was taken back to his room after a while; Theo was already in the room pressing keys to the piano, playing a simple sonata fit for a cantata.

“You seem to be really happy for that cantata.” Antonio remarked as Theo giggled upon the remark.

“I truly am” Theo noted as he went to Antonio’s side to give the maestro a hug

“A hug, what’s this one for?” Antonio asked confused as Theo giggled “Nothing much, I like giving hugs today for some reason.”

Antonio smiled as he returned Theo’s hugs and smiled “I actually like some hugs too” he hummed as Theo snuggled to him until he himself cried out of joy

“Theo, what’s wrong?” Antonio asked as he looks at Theo as the young man shook his head

“I’m just happy to be here with you” Theo huffed as Antonio wiped the tears off the young man’s eyes as Antonio smiled, kissing the young man’s forehead.


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard people say, but sometimes even when you forget you'll remember anyway for they are worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be chapter 8 from my original idea but, for the holidays I made it for this day. I hope you like how this went out

**_AS_** Antonio was wheeled out from his room, he stared down the starkness of the halls as the early autumn sun illuminated them, revealing the dust that filled the air. While careful; the caretaker who stroll him out his room was building speed as if it was urgent to take the senile maestro to be evacuated from his living quarters. Antonio wanted to ask his caretaker but got distracted from the other tenants’ noises and wails that filled the hall.

The senile maestro was taken to the open garden where his room was facing towards as he was taken under a giant oak tree where there were two young men sitting underneath its shade. Antonio looks around, trying to make sense of the surroundings as a shift in weight close to his wheelchair startled Antonio a bit as he felt some grace in his presence.

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here” a young masculine voice hummed close to the maestro as the caretaker lets go off the wheelchair Antonio was bound on and a soft greeting came from the man. “Hello maestro, I’m here.”

Antonio’s expression perked up as the voice sounded familiar to him and looks back behind him noticing a familiar face.

Franz Xaver carefully pushed the wheelchair towards the oak tree’s shade as he spoke to someone, most of what he was talking about wasn’t fully understood when Antonio heard it but a line from his old student piqued his interest

“…Schwammerl hush! Don’t cry much please!” Franz Xaver hushed as if he were speaking to a child.

Franz Schubert flicked his hands as he was happy to see his old teacher again and smiled as the two came under the shade. Antonio gasps upon seeing his old student and hummed “Schwammerl?” he asks Franz Xaver as the latter nods “You’re here too?” Antonio asks as he reaches over Franz’s figure in which Franz took it and clutched close to it.

“Oh dear maestro, I am happy to see you once more” cried Franz as Franz Xaver sat next to the former. Antonio smiles as he gingerly petted their heads “You two came here to see me?” he asked as the two nod and responded happily.

 

Antonio smiled as Franz Xaver carefully feeds the maestro with some sweet bread he bought from a baker’s shop outside the sanatorium. The maestro looks down at Franz Xaver and asked “Aren’t you bothered by this?”

To which Franz Xaver responded “No, I am already doing this to my aunt Nannerl too.” Franz Schubert looks at his elder colleague as he was shuffling his own compositions, some are still unfinished.

“So you live with her in Salzburg?” asked Antonio as Franz Xaver nods

“I have a song” Franz murmured as Franz Xaver looks up to the former and lets him sing if he desired which of course the former obliged, of course for their teacher too.

Antonio leans a bit towards Franz’s side as he heard his younger student sing a melody from his older compositions, a melody of his play _Rosamunde_ to be precise as a variation thereof of the music from the play. Antonio closed his eyes for a while as the cool breeze stirred from the north, chilling him a bit despite the time being late morning. Franz Xaver adjusted the maestro’s quilt, tucking him closer to it.

Antonio looks towards his old students and reached out to them as the two clutched close to their old maestro. “I’m happy” Antonio spoke as he weakly embraced both of them, close to him. Of course such action made Franz Schubert cry a bit and buried himself closer to his maestro’s chest, covering much of his face. Franz Xaver smiled softly to himself as tears prickled from his eyes as he too was happy.

“We owe so much from you maestro” sobbed Franz as Franz Xaver wiped the tears off the younger colleague gingerly with his fingers. Antonio could not help but smile at the two, like if he were a proud parent of them.

 

As the day visiting hours end; Franz Xaver took Antonio back in his room as Franz followed them from the sides, basket in hand. Antonio thanked them for spending his time with him. “I hope I’ll see you two soon” muttered Antonio as Franz clutched a wrinkled hand close to him, giving soft kisses to it. “We will, we promise.” Franz Xaver told as he gestured to Franz and bid their farewells to their old maestro.

Upon their farewell, Theo appeared next to the piano and smiled “You’re happier when you see them, your old students?” he asked as Antonio looks Theo’s way and smiled.

“They’re my students, Theo” Antonio confirmed “I am happy for them, I wish their best. May the Lord above bless and guide them.”

Theo smiled as he went close to the maestro and held his hand as Antonio smiled back “Where were you when they were with me?” Antonio asked as Theo giggled

“Practising” Theo replied

Antonio looks at the olden piano and hummed “I see,” as he asked a favour to him which Theo complied and went back to the piano to play.

Theo happily played notes on the yellowed ivory, a variation of Antonio’s own _La fiera di Venezia_. Antonio leaned in at the edge of his bed as he listened in Theo’s playing as if he was reminded of someone in his past. Antonio smiled softly as the music somewhat lulled him into serenity when Theo concluded the music. The young man went to Antonio’s side as he curled the quilt close to the senile maestro.

Theo stays close to Antonio’s side as he watched the sun dipping lower towards the horizon. He watched as the breeze plucked the orange leaves from the trees they came from, floating from the sway of the autumn breeze before landing softly down the ground where caretakers swept them towards the sides. Theo looks towards the resting maestro as he felt someone’s presence within the room; he hid for a while behind the piano. For what could Theo notice is that there is another person that is not a caretaker of the sanatorium but a random stranger in red, leaning close to Antonio and somewhat petting him gingerly.


	7. Part One: Unforgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the worst came to be? How can one recover from one mishap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also weird that this chapter came to be in someone's happy birthday? Happy birthday you arse-licker, nah I'm just kidding, happy birthday you wunderkind!

“ ** _I_** want to see my daughters if I were given a chance” Antonio spoke softly to himself as Theo was keeping himself occupied on the piano, lazily pressing the yellowed ivory creating a monotonous sensation to the atmosphere.

“Could they visit you?” asked Theo

Antonio frowned and shook his head weakly; “I was told by the caretakers that they couldn’t visit me anymore. I somehow understand that, _what good am I going to be to them that I am old and weary_?”

Theo chose not to respond as he sees the maestro stare blankly out the window.

 

The late autumn skies were dull and grey, like Antonio’s overall mood for the day. Theo was there with him but nothing much happens between them as the maestro wheeled himself blindly next to the bed. Theo noticed the maestro was deep in his thoughts as he saw his eyes almost clouded in tears.

The skies decided to rain around the late afternoon when a caretaker came in to Antonio’s room, cleaning up the floors from the scraps of food and spilled sugar all while avoiding the maestro’s heavy scowls as if the caretaker was stabbed with a lot of daggers on the weight of his gaze. The caretaker left the room upon finishing her usual errand, scurrying out from the room.

Theo came from his usual hiding spot from the piano as the caretaker left and went close to the maestro. “Antonio,” called Theo calmly “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Antonio huffed softly in his breath and looked towards Theo “Not now, I need my own time.”

Theo nods as he walked away from the maestro and went to play on the piano trying his best to play, but fell short as if he were forgetting something himself.

 

Theo stayed with the maestro, not saying much of a word as he tried his best to play but always falling short. He stopped playing for times, not to annoy the maestro on the dissonance that he was making. Antonio calmly ate his usual ration of soups and bread, though he did not finish his usual dinner unlike before.

Theo went to Antonio’s side to help him wheel him back on the bed and sighed “Young man, I need to rest somewhat.” Antonio grumbles as he helped the senile man tuck in bed.

The following morning Antonio woke up from his sleep, hearing the birds chirp their morning songs by the trees. Theo was next to the window, taking his sleep still. Antonio looks over the young man as he sat up on his bed. He smiles as the sun beamed from the windows illuminating the room, putting the morning dew to a twinkle as Theo awakens from his nap and looks around Antonio who started to giggle upon noticing a drool trailing Theo’s chin and gestures to it before the young man yawns up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“S-sorry I just woke” Theo hummed as Antonio nods and reaches out to the young man; Theo leapt from his position and went to the maestro whom he held close. Antonio lets Theo hold onto him as he himself needed one as well.

“I’m sorry” Antonio murmured as he petted Theo’s head gently “I keep on forgetting who you were”

Theo pulled himself off from his embrace and stared blankly at Antonio

“Maestro,” Theo chuckled sadly “I’m Theo, that’s easy to remember.”

Antonio nods and apologized “Sorry, my head isn’t what it used to be”

Theo gave a sad smile to the maestro and hid behind the piano when a caretaker came into his room.

 

Antonio lets the caretaker, a new one in his eyes to take care of him. He lets the young lady change his clothing and placed him on his wheeled chair and strolled out the room to get his dose of fresh air and sunshine as his room was cleaned out.

He stared out from the trees, small animals and other caretakers taking out their patients out from their rooms to get their sunlight and fresh air. Some patients swayed on their feet, some picked gossips at each other and some started to sing although with a bit of dissonance. Theo appeared next to Antonio as he sat next to him, over the stone fences.

“I can’t seem to play anything today,” sighed Theo as Antonio looks up to the young man with a frown pulling down on his face

“How so?” asked the maestro

“I don’t know it seems that I forgot things as well” Theo murmured as he slouched into himself.

Antonio sighs as he held Theo’s hand gingerly “I guess you’re somehow tired from playing, take rests then.”

Theo nods and smiled a little from the advice and leapt off the fence.

 

Antonio stared down before his caretaker went to his side and strolled back in the room, serving him food and left the room after being dismissed by the maestro.

He stared down on the soup that was served on him as he lazily stirred on the soup, trying to make sense of the contents. He went to scoop some on his spoon but failed to do so as his hand trembled. Sure it is certain that the air around Vienna is chillier than a few months ago, but this isn’t what is expected.

Theo came into Antonio’s room after noticing the maestro dunking the bread almost whole into the bowl of soup. Theo went to his side and helped him piece the bread and helped him eat the soup. Antonio frowned as Theo helped him somewhat, was it pity? The maestro had no idea what sudden sadness he felt out of nowhere when Theo helped him eat.

Theo helped him clean up on himself as he gingerly wiped the maestro’s mouth with a cloth and wheeled him out the table and towards one of the windows when Antonio started to throw a fit.

“Maestro, are you okay?” Theo asked as he came close to the maestro only to be thwarted by a slight of hand.

“Get out” he guttered to himself as Theo looked in shock

“Maestro, what do you me―?”

“Get out of my sight!” Antonio hollered out with a sudden crescendo in his voice as Theo ran away and hid.

 

It took a while from Antonio as he realized what he had done and frantically searched for Theo. A caretaker came in his room to calm him down while Antonio clutched close to the caretaker, sobbing “H-have you seen a young man around here?” he asked as the caretaker shook her head and shrugged “We have not seen anyone here but you sir.”

_Antonio began to panic._


	8. Part Two: Unremembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap, would there be forgiveness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan this at all actually, it just came to me once the wound was still fresh I went to continue right where I left off.
> 
> Anyway happy birthday Hannabee :D
> 
> I was promised soft and cute mushrooms and celeries.

**_ANTONIO_** began to panic

The maestro tries his best to stand up from his chair only to fail as his body did not supported his weight and fell onto his knees as the caretaker supported him while he sobbed into himself. The caretaker went to call for help as she gently lifted the maestro up to his feet and puts him sitting on his bed and tried her best to calm the maestro down from his frustrations.

“Maestro, okay we’ll try to find the young man you’re looking for” the caretaker murmured as Antonio’s sobs were still heard, albeit softly.

“ _Please do_ ” Antonio begged as he lets the caretaker hold him into a secure embrace.

 

Later that day, Antonio stared down towards the piano hoping that Theo would come in his usual hour. To his disappointment, Theo did not come.

“T-Theo” the maestro huffed in his breath before breaking into tears once more and sobbed gravely as a caretaker went in and held the maestro in which Antonio clings tightly on.

 

Antonio was wheeled out from his room to take his usual morning sunshine as the ruckus of the caretakers lifting basketfuls of soiled linens and clothing with the rest of the tenants having their sunshine and fresh morning air as Antonio looked down onto his wrinkled hands as the sun shone down him highlighting his thin skin.

He sighs as he stared at the stone fence where Theo sat and murmured to himself.

“Theo, I’m sorry” he hums “I’m so sorry”

He leans back to his wheeled chair as he slouched even more into himself as he lazily watched the tenants taken back into their respective rooms; same went to Antonio as he was wheeled back in the room.

Antonio asked his caretaker to put him by the piano and his caretaker followed as he was left alone upon his request and started to place his hands on the ivory and pressed lazily on the keys making a dissonant tone and moved his hands a bit trying his best to play at least.

The maestro stared down on the keys, feeling how dusty it was as he lifts his hands up from the keys and placed it on his lap staring at the keyboard sadly, as if his mind is trying to make sense of what seems to be his memories before staring at some blank parchment paper. His vision wasn’t at its prime but he began to imagine towards the parchment filled with scribbles and writings before it filled with bars upon bars of notations. _Music_ filled the parchment or what seems to be Antonio’s imagination of such filling the parchment before him as the maestro began giggling softly to himself.

“ _I wish you’re here to see me compose_ ” murmured Antonio to himself as he leans close to his side almost falling asleep in his wheeled chair.

 

He wakes up around the early afternoon in his bed as his caretaker was placing his food on the table, not removing the small jar of sugar from its place as the caretaker placed her attention to the maestro; awake and trying to sit up from his bed. Antonio hissed from the sharp pains he felt onto his feet and sighed as the caretaker helped him up. The caretaker went to put him on his wheeled chair as she went to check onto his feet and treated it to minimize the pain he feels.

He was wheeled towards his table as the caretaker took time to feed the maestro in which he resisted at first but gave in eventually as he was exhausted mentally even though he rested somewhat.

Antonio was wheeled to the window upon his request as he watched the leaves from the trees fell down more, stripping the branches barren of leaves that now litter the ground. His eyes try to resolve much more of the area which looked yellowed and blurry in his vision. The caretaker took the food scraps and left the room as Antonio looks back from where the caretaker was.

He sighed as the winds picked the leaves from the ground, scattering more of the browned and amber leaves on the gardens. The maestro huddled more into his quilt that covered him as he felt the autumn chill deep in his bones.

“I don’t want to be alone” he cried into his mind as he clutched close to himself when the rains fell from the skies

“Please come back” he begged

 

“ _I’m here maestro._ ” A young man’s voice hummed into the room, echoing around the walls and up the ceiling.

Antonio looks up with his eyes wide open.

Theo was there on the piano, where he usually was seen by the maestro.

Antonio shuddered as he blinks as if to think he was not dreaming or being fooled upon by little devils as he reaches towards the young man with trembling hands. Theo leapt off from the piano bench and clutched the maestro’s hand close to his cheek as he smiles and spoke; “I’m here maestro.”

“Y-you’re here now…” Antonio sobbed as he held the young man close to his arms like a father to his children, Theo responded with a loving embrace back to the maestro as he comforted him.

“I’m so sorry Theo, I should have not…” Antonio mutters as Theo hushes and places a small peck on the maestro’s forehead and smiles

“Maestro, I know you’re not well.” Theo spoke “None of this is your fault, you’re only tired and of course I will always be here for you when you need me.”

Tears streamed from Antonio’s eyes as he sobbed close to the young man and Theo comforted the maestro assuring him that he will not leave the maestro’s side.

“Theo” hummed Antonio as Theo looks towards the maestro’s eyes “Play something for me, anything would do really.”

The young man gave a soft smile before letting go of the maestro and went back to the piano once more. Theo started pressing keys on the yellowed ivory, some notes that came pleasant to the maestro’s hearing as the music filled into the room.

_Antonio began to smile._


	9. A Day of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would there be a day of complete happiness for an old soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow update since forever, I need to concentrate on the feelings anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**_THE_** mornings were still as Antonio stared at his windowsill, trying to visually register the softly illuminated landscape as the sun emerged from the buildings, casting long shadows onto the gardens giving a very quiescent atmosphere. Antonio appreciated this moment of peace and smiles upon seeing Theo next to him.

“Good morning, papa” greeted Theo

Antonio smile grew as he gently pats Theo’s head and greeted back “Good morning my child.”

 

Theo sits up and asks Antonio what he was thinking of upon noticing him musing by the window. The maestro smiled softly as he looks back on the window _“Theo, you’ll stay close to me right?”_

Theo jolts a bit from the question and sighs.

Antonio’s smile morphed into a frown as he faced the young man back “You’ll leave me too?”

“No papa, I won’t leave you” Theo spoke as he held firmly to the maestro’s hands, nuzzling it to his cheeks.

Antonio smiles softly as he went to lean on his side close to Theo.

“Theo, I know I am not going to stay for long but all I want to know is that I am thankful for everything.” Antonio murmurs as Theo shook his head in disbelief

“Papa, don’t say those.” Theo protested “There is always a tomorrow for you”

Antonio gasps and smiled on Theo’s phrase as it germinated an old memory inside his psyche. He chuckles softly as he gently murmurs

“Young man, you used those words against me.”

Theo puffed his cheeks upon the maestro’s comment but laughs with him anyway, filling the room with bubbling, joyous laughter.

 

Antonio weakly held onto his spoon as he started to eat his ration of soup after the caretaker served their breakfast. Theo went to piece the bread with Antonio’s guidance as the maestro slowly gnaws at the rye bread and slurps the soup.

Theo notices that Antonio never finishes his food, yet still picking on his candies he have close to him.

Antonio was wheeled out from his room to have his dose of sunlight out the gardens, he slumps his head to his side as he listens out to the birds chirping from the trees and niches where there were nests, filled with hatchlings. Antonio appreciated them and felt sad at the same time, somewhat envious that these birds have their families with them and he doesn’t.

Theo came to his side as he held onto the maestro’s hand with such care as if to say Antonio isn’t alone.

 

Theo was playing with the piano when Antonio was wheeled back in the room as the young man notices that the maestro was still having this gloomy expression plastered on his face. Theo leapt off the piano bench and went to the maestro’s side

“Is there something bothering you papa?” Theo asked

Antonio did not respond with words, _only tears_

Theo looks at him confused as he stood a bit and wiped the maestro’s tears gently with his thumbs, worried that there is something that bothers the senile maestro greatly.

“Papa, tell me what is wrong” Theo begged as the maestro stared at him

“Theo,” Antonio huffed as he spoke through tears “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he continues as he clutched and sobbed to the young man.

Theo comforted the maestro as he held him close and did not ask any more questions.

 

It took a while before Antonio finally calmed down and took a short nap on his bed. Lunch was served shortly as Antonio wakes up with Theo next to him.

Antonio stares at the young man before he notices the food served to him. He shook Theo a bit and pointed to the food before Theo yawns a bit and aided the maestro on his wheeled chair to eat his rations of soup and a bit of jelly pastries.

“Feeling better?” Theo asks as Antonio smiles and nods to the young man before feeding on his rations.

Antonio glares at Theo when the young man tries to pick one of the jelly pastries and swatted his hand off.

“That’s mine” grumbled Antonio as Theo giggles and stuck his tongue out. Antonio could not help how much silly Theo looks that it made him laugh.

This time, Theo noticed that he _did_ finish his soup and somewhat gorged on the jelly pastries save one.

“That’s for you” Antonio murmured as Theo bashfully thanked him.

 

Antonio was wheeled out from his room again as the room is cleaned of cobwebs sprawling on the ceilings as he and Theo were on the gardens again under the shade of a big oak tree as he watched the birds thumping on the ground, picking out worms and seeds.

Theo smiles as he sat next to the maestro and asks “Are you okay papa?”

Antonio looks down towards Theo and asks him why.

“Well,” Theo muses as he continues “I don’t know, you seem sad lately”

“Sorry Theo, I seem to remember someone dear to me” Antonio hummed with a heavy breath

“ _That_ person you call friend?” Theo guesses as Antonio nods slowly.

 

Theo left Antonio’s side for a while upon the maestro’s request. Antonio sat onto his wheeled chair, facing the Marian figure on his window and huffs to himself.

“You’re so lucky” Antonio spoke to himself “ _You’re so lucky that you didn’t have to suffer like I am_ ” he continues, sobbing into himself as such memories overwhelmed him

A caretaker came into his room as she was servicing snacks when she heard the maestro sobbing into himself and went to him, comforting and hushing him.

Antonio continued to cry anyway.

 

It took another while as the maestro calms down, the caretaker staying close to him made bits on the jelly pastries to ease the feeding and placing medicines next to his food and wheeled the maestro to his table to eat.

Theo returns shortly as Antonio began eating on his pastries. Antonio smiles upon the young man’s presence and reaches out to him. Theo leapt off his feet and held the maestro dearly in his arms.

“ _I am happy Theo_ ” Antonio murmured “ _I am happy you’re here with me_ ”

Theo smiles “Me too papa, me too”

Antonio smiles softly as he leans to the young man and murmurs “These pastries are good~”


	10. Boiled Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are companions for?

**_THE_** morning was different this time as Antonio stares at the window with a small bird perched onto the sill after his caretaker went to take his breakfast scraps out his room. The bird was still as Antonio reached for it and placed it between his palms as he whistled to it.

The bird responded in a soft hum making the maestro smile.

Antonio took out a piece of fruit he kept in his hand as he took a small bite of it and gave the half to the bird which pecked on it slowly, taking time on each pick. Antonio kept his patience as he placed the bird on his bedside table first and wheeled himself weakly to his table and took out some crumbs the caretaker missed cleaning out and gave it to his newfound companion.

“I think Theo would like to see you” Antonio murmurs towards the bird “He likes a pet bird to have”

The bird chirped softly making the maestro pet its head gently.

 

Antonio was taken out to his room, with the bird in his palms while trying his best not to let the caretakers shoo the bird away from him as he was taken to his usual spot to have some sunlight and fresh air as Antonio lets the bird move a bit.

He noticed that the bird cannot fly and it was weakened to just a standing and sitting form. Antonio looked down to his legs, useless and locked as it cannot move like it used to.

“You and me have the same dilemma,” spoke Antonio “unlike me though, you’re still adorable” he joked.

The bird kneaded its head onto the maestro’s palms making the maestro smile sadly.

 

Antonio was taken back in his room as a letter from one of his old students was placed on the table along with a small pouch placed next to it. Antonio took the letter after placing the bird next to the pouch.

The maestro gingerly opened the letter as he went to take the pouch and picked a parchment wrapped boiled sweet, while careful not to startle his pet bird as he read onto the letter:

_Maestro, I brought you these candies my brother gave to me upon meeting him here in Vienna, I know these candies are different from where you’re used to but I hope these would suffice. I pray that the Father in Heaven continue to bless and guide you. Yours, M_

He smiles as he placed the letter onto the table as he gingerly opened the parchment wrapper and took the candy into his mouth, savouring its taste.

He smiled as the bird chirped softly towards him and flapped its wings weakly.

 

Antonio placed the bird back on the windowsill as day went and finally Theo came into his room.

“Papa, sorry I was long gone” apologized Theo “I went to a small fair downtown”

Antonio nods and gestured to Theo as he pointed to a bird perched onto the sill. Theo obviously went to the bird and gently petted its head. The bird made a soft noise as Theo smiled in delight.

“Where did you get this bird?” asked Theo

“It was just there on my window” replied the maestro

Theo nods and spent his time for a while with the bird before going to the piano to play some fanfare music onto it. He looks to the dining table and noticed the pouch still there.

“Where did those candies come from?” asked Theo

“Ah, Wolfgang’s son sent those to me” replied the maestro

“Wow, lucky you~” teased Theo as he saw the maestro smile happily to the young man’s remark.

 

Dinnertime came as Theo hid from the caretaker entering the room, bringing the maestro’s ration of food while Antonio placed the bird next to the warmth of the candlelight. Theo emerged from his hiding spot upon the caretaker’s exit.

Antonio noticed that the bird was weaker than before but still tried to eat the small fruit pieces the maestro offered it. Theo looks at the bird sadly as it chirped weakly.

“What happened to it, papa?” asked Theo

“It cannot fly” replied Antonio as he looked at the bird with pity

Theo frowned upon knowing the bird’s condition and stared back to the maestro, drawing to the maestro’s own condition as well, but kept the thoughts to himself, not letting the maestro note of the young man’s pity.

Antonio finished his dinner and took his medicine with disgust and immediately ate the candies that were given to him afterwards.

 

Antonio noticed that the bird was completely still on his palms, Theo was on the end of the bed, resting on the piano bench as the bird’s breathing slowed down.

Antonio softly whistled to the bird as it whistled back, albeit weaker than before. Antonio smiled for a short while and kept his hands warm for the bird.

_The bird died onto Antonio’s hands leaving the maestro heartbroken_.

Theo was startled upon hearing the maestro sob onto the bird, now only a corpse.

_Alone_

_The bird died alone_

 

The morning came as Antonio was awake upon dawn, listening to birdsongs outside his room. Theo was up awake too as he went to the maestro’s side.

“Good morning papa” greeted Theo

“Good morning Theo” replied the maestro

Theo was surprised on the way Antonio greeted his good morning to him. Theo thought to himself that he was still shaken upon the bird’s death last night and Antonio is forcing a smile onto himself.

“Theo,” called Antonio “Is something the matter?”

Theo shook upon himself off his thoughts as the maestro looked at him longingly

“Nothing much, papa” lied Theo

Antonio may not clearly notice it physically but he feels Theo is bothered by at least _something_ that even the young man could not pinpoint what it was. Antonio spreads his arms wide, offering a hug to the young man, Theo obliges as the maestro began to cry once more.

“Theo, please don’t leave me alone when I’m gone” Antonio begged as Theo held the maestro close and cried as well.


	11. Last Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumours got into him, how does he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the sudden hiatus, there are some instances that hindered me from writing this.
> 
> The whole series was supposed to finish two days ago, May 7, but as stated there were instances that hindered me from writing.
> 
> I hope you'd still follow the series, thanks for reading the series with me!

“ ** _IT’S_** only a rumour,” Antonio murmured to himself as the leaves gently swayed upon the calm breeze of the day.

Ignaz Moscheles sat next to his old mentor; tears stained his cheeks as sees his old mentor frail and old. He was one of the students of the maestro who frequented him besides the maestro’s companion Mosel.

For him, the maestro was an excellent teacher as Ignaz himself is now a teacher to one and there are sympathies on the maestro’s teachings. For him hearing the rumour circulated against his teacher pained him dearly.

“But maestro,” Ignaz huffed “The people can’t stop saying such words against you!”

Antonio smiled sadly and gently petted his old student’s head.

“They don’t have any proof to tell that I did such action, it’s just baseless rumour.”

Ignaz frowns upon his old mentor as Antonio looks down to himself and cupped his hand to his old student.

“These people don’t care if you’d fight against their claim, but I tell you this, _one day the people will know the truth, and it will be delightful as it is painful_.”

Ignaz sniffed as Antonio gave his old student a smile “I’m old now dear student, but my love for all of you is still the same”

Ignaz nods and left the maestro alone in his room with a sad smile.

 

“Theo, I know you’re there hiding,” Antonio hummed as he looks towards the pianoforte.

Theo emerges from the piano and shyly saunters towards the maestro.

“Sorry papa, you know I am still not used to many people besides you” Theo coyly spoke

Antonio gave short chuckle as he reached out to the young man and Theo leapt off his feet and towards the maestro’s loving arms. Antonio happily held Theo close and nuzzles onto his head gently.

“Papa, I love you~” Theo happily spoke

“I love you too my child~” Antonio replied

 

Antonio was taken out of his room for a quick stroll. His caretaker gently pushed his wheeled chair towards the gardens and stayed there for a while to get some warm breeze. He clutched to his quilt as Theo came over with a frog on his hands. He giggled softly as Theo frantically danced around as the frog leapt off his hands.

“You silly young man~” Antonio commented as Theo pouted about

“Papa~” Theo huffs as he crossed his arms

Antonio smiles softly and reached towards the young man. Theo looks back to the maestro and held onto his hand, clinging onto it.

“I hope you won’t give me warts on my hand young man,” Antonio joked

“Silly old man~” Theo giggled as he held Antonio into a warm embrace.

 

Antonio rested in the afternoon upon finishing his meal, Theo stayed close as he lazily pressed on the piano keys, careful not to wake or startle the old man in his sleep.

Theo gently played a soft sonata on the piano and sighs softly as he noticed his hands slowly fading.

“I guess this is happening now,” Theo murmured to himself as his hands returned for a while and continued playing his sonata.

He played for a while that he never noticed the time passed onto him. Antonio was awake at the time when Theo finished playing

“Why did you stop?” Antonio asked

“Sorry, I wasn’t well aware of the time” Theo replied

Antonio looked towards the window and nods a bit, noticing the sun getting lower on the horizon before looking back at the pianoforte where Theo was. He sighs as he heard the caretaker enter the room, serving him dinner.

He shyly thanked his caretaker for serving him as he looks at his bowl of soup and bite sized pieces of bread as he began to cry to himself. _Theo wasn’t next to him as he cried_.

 

He stayed next to his bedside as he finishes, Theo came to him and apologized.

“I’m sorry papa, I left without telling you”

Antonio sighs and looks at the young man as he lays his head on his lap.

“Papa,” Theo calls as he looks at his hands “ _please don’t forget me_ ”

Antonio gasps in shock and looks at the young man

“What do you mean Theo? Of course I would not forget you” he exclaims

Theo smiled sadly as he looks to Antonio and held onto him, the senile man gasps in shock upon hearing Theo sob softly to himself. Antonio gently petted Theo’s back and comforted him.

“Theo, I won’t forget you” Antonio whispers softly to the young man

Theo sniffled and clutched himself close to the maestro. Antonio comforted the young man, cradling him close like a child of his own.

“Promise me you won’t forget me too Theo.” Antonio hummed as Theo nods and crossed his heart making the maestro smile.

 

Theo lets go of his embrace as he kisses Antonio’s forehead gently and aided him to lie on the bed. Antonio smiles and looks towards the night as the moon shine slightly on the garden outside.

“Theo, please play me a song” Antonio hummed as Theo went to the pianoforte to play a short sonata for the maestro.

Antonio smiles as he drifts himself to sleep as Theo continued playing the sonata. He looks back as Antonio fell asleep. Theo stopped playing for a while and placed the quilt over the maestro and lays down next to him. Theo mused around as he clings to the maestro and smiles softly to himself.

“I love you Papa” he whispered to himself and sniffled softly before getting up and letting the maestro sleep in peace.

Antonio wakes himself up upon noticing Theo was gone in the room and sighed to himself. He looks around for a bit as he cannot return to sleep. He went to his wheeled chair and climbs onto it before wheeling himself to the window, looking over the stars up above.

“I’m sorry” he muttered to himself as he looks down on his hands.

Antonio gave in a heavy sigh as he rested on his chair, he fell asleep somewhat after.


	12. In the Requiem of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, but inevitable...Antonio's going to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this yesterday on my birthday [June 1] but I guess I lack the motivation to do so, forgive my lapses!

“ ** _IT’S THEO_** ” uttered the young man.

 

Antonio looks towards the person next to him as he started to pet the person’s head, “Sorry, Theo” he apologised and smiled “I think I tend to forget now.”

Theo pouted and looks back to the maestro as he murmured “You always say that,”

 

It has been apparent that Antonio has been forgetting recently, sure it is given that he’s senile; but for Theo― _Antonio’s recent memory_ ―he’s also somewhat forgotten. Luckily, Theo has some patience for the senile maestro as he does care for him.

Theo was next to the maestro as he was taken out of his room for a major clean up. Antonio looks down to the young man next to him as birds flew overhead.

“Theo,” called the maestro

“Yes papa?” Theo responds

“Can you sing something for me?” begged the maestro

Theo looks upon his hands and thought of one simple cantata for him to sing to the maestro. As Theo began to sing, Antonio smiled and murmured;

“You sing exceptionally well,”

Theo smiled and leans his head close to his wheeled chair.

 

Antonio sighs softly as Theo was gone from his side again as a caretaker wheeled him back to his room. He looks over his dining table and noticed sweets presented for him, with a small saucer filled with his medicine. He thanked his caretaker upon her exit, when Theo came out from the piano’s side.

“Theo, you’ve snuck out again” Antonio spoke as the young man giggled upon himself

“I’m getting good at this,” he bragged

Antonio smirked as he looked to the young man and his ear to ear smile, plastered on his face.

“Papa,” Theo called as Antonio looks up to the young man and smiled

“ _I love you so much, no matter what happens_ ” Theo hummed as Antonio spreads his arms wide to embrace the young man.

 

Antonio groaned upon swallowing his medicine and downing a spoonful of sugar in his mouth to remove the bitterness while he drank a cup of water as Theo watched close by to aid him.

“It’s too bitter” Antonio grumbled as Theo chuckled slightly as the senile man glares at the young man “It’s not funny young man~”

“Sorry papa~” Theo hummed and cuddled Antonio, whose glare softened into a sweet smile instead.

 

Theo started to play the piano again upon Antonio’s request as the maestro rested on his bed as the afternoon came to be, Theo smiled as he saw the maestro conducting as he was like in his younger years.

Antonio smiled as he relished on the memory of being a conductor to several works, including his own, performing to royalty and common folk, sharing music to curious ears. Theo finishes as the maestro clapped to the young man and started praising him and his music, the young man reciprocated the maestro’s applause with his own as laughter and joy filled the room.

“You conduct beautifully, papa” Theo praised with bright eyes as he went to the maestro’s side

“Since you played so beautifully,” Antonio replies as he placed a gentle hand on Theo’s hair.

“Thank you papa” Theo shyly mutters.

 

Antonio slept that afternoon as Theo left his room for a while when the caretakers took the food platters and food bowls.

Theo wandered out to play with some frogs while trying his best not to be spotted by the caretakers as the maestro began to dream

 

_I killed him_

_I betrayed him_

_I did the worst upon him_

_I am a bad person_

_He did not deserve this from me, I should be_

_I should be…_

 

Antonio gasped out as he woke up when Theo came back to his room. Tears were streaming from his eyes and sobbed “I’m sorry!”

Theo went to comfort the senile man and softly cradled him as the maestro cried on his shoulder.

“Theo, Theo, my dear child, I am sorry!” he sobbed

“Papa, you have done nothing wrong” Theo confirmed as he gently rubbed the maestro’s back.

The room was filled with pained and heartbroken sobs as Theo kept his composure for the maestro.

 

Dinnertime came to be as Antonio stared blankly on his soup and bread, Theo lays his head down the maestro’s lap and felt sad out in the blue.

“Theo,” called the maestro “I wish I should be forgotten”

Theo jolted up as he looks to the maestro, “Papa, don’t ever say that!”

Antonio sighed as he looks down to the young man as his eyes were filled with tears “No one likes me” he mutters

“Those are lies papa, please listen! _He_ loved you as much as I do; your students too! Papa don’t you say such things!” Theo cried as Antonio stared out wide open and sobbed

“I’m sorry Theo, I keep on forgetting” he hummed as the young man held the maestro in a loving embrace

“Papa, please don’t forget me. _I love you so much papa_ ” Theo begged as he comforted the senile maestro as he cried.

 

Antonio partly finished his food, despite Theo’s efforts as he lays down his bed. Theo stayed close to the maestro as he watched the senile one drift to sleep.

“Theo, stay close to me” Antonio murmured in his sleep.

“I will, papa” Theo replied as he planted a kiss onto the maestro’s forehead, making the senile man smile in his sleep.

“Sing for me?” Antonio asks as he stirs awake a bit

Theo nods as he sat next to the maestro, holding him in in an embrace and began to sing a lullaby, while the maestro drifts again to sleep into Theo’s loving arms.

 

Morning came as Theo fell asleep while embracing the maestro when Antonio woke up upon hearing the birds sing by the windowsill. The air was comfortable as the morning breeze gently entered the room. Antonio looks to the young man embracing him and tries to get off from the embrace, making Theo wake.

“Good morning papa~” greeted Theo

Antonio stared at the young man with his smile plastered on his face and muttered;

 

“ _Who are you?_ ”


	13. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst is yet to come, but do we have time for everything else before the worst comes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title drop is a title drop, but yes! It took me a cry and a looping song to make this, two chapters to go before the series draw to a close! I hope you have been enjoying reading the series with me!

**_FOR_** Antonio, one thing is certain; there is not enough time for him in this world.

 

Theo sat on the piano bench as Antonio was preoccupied with his breakfast of vegetable soup and sweet bread that was pieced to accommodate the senile maestro’s now weakened state. With trembling hands; clutching on a spoon, he takes a scoop of his warm soup and slurped onto it patiently. Theo could not help but to look away from the maestro, as he felt pity over the maestro.

“ _It’s almost time for me_ ” Theo murmured as he looks over his hand as if he feels that his presence fades. Although Antonio seems to remember the young man, that alone would not save Theo’s cause.

Antonio lazily picked on the soft, sugar-coated bread; ignoring the fork that was placed next on the platter as he looks on Theo’s way and noticing his gloomy posture.

“Theo,” Antonio called as the young man perked up and looks to the maestro who had a sweet smile on his face. “Are you okay?” the maestro asked.

Theo nods, trying his best to feign his sadness as if that would not stress the maestro over him as well. Antonio reached over to the young man, for an assuring embrace at least. Theo, being a good child that he was; jumped from the piano bench and gingerly held the senile maestro in a loving and secure embrace

 

Antonio was wheeled out from his room to receive his daily morning sunshine when Theo, surprisingly decided to stay in the room for now. The maestro looks down saddened on such decision, but respected Theo’s request and left the room with his caretaker wheeling him out.

The maestro sighed as he was placed under his usual tree; while providing some sun and shade for him, felt somewhat chilled for unknown reasons. He curled up into his quilt and shuddered.

His caretaker took note that even though it was already springtime, it was surprisingly cool for the time.

Antonio nods to himself as he stared down the pond as ducks and geese waddled themselves on the water, with the frogs croaking their melodic ‘ribbits’ akin to an orchestra tuning their instruments.

“I wish Theo could see this, he likes frogs and ducks.” Antonio spoke to himself as his caretaker just nods to keep the maestro happy even for like her; _she never knew Theo, ditto for the other caretakers in the sanatorium._

Antonio was wheeled back in his room shortly after as the day went.

 

Theo was on the piano, staring at it blankly as Antonio was wheeled into the room. Ignoring the fact that the caretaker might see him, but to Antonio’s surprise; _the caretaker noticed no one_.

Antonio called onto Theo as he continues staring down the piano as the caretaker left the maestro’s room when the young man finally snapped from his blank state and noticed the maestro on his bed once again with a tray of lunch food next to him.

“Are you okay?” Antonio asked

Theo nods, feigning his sadness _once again_

Antonio sighs as he patted his bedside, gesturing to the young man to come close. Theo, of course follows so as the maestro held the young man’s hand noticing something felt off from the sensation of his hand; _it felt lightweight for him_

“Have you been eating young man?” Antonio asked with an obvious worry on his tone of voice. Theo looks up to the maestro with fear on his eyes.

“Look Theo, I am not going to be mad at you, I am only worried on your health and―”

_Theo sobbed in the blue._

Antonio jolted and comforted the young man in a tight embrace, gently patting his hair as the young man sobbed into the maestro’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry papa!” cried Theo as he blubbered his words “I don’t want you to worry about me, because I am afraid of hurting you because of me!” he sniffled as Antonio looked at him with comforting aura emanating from him.

“Theo, you’re not going to hurt me.” Antonio assured to him as he wipes Theo’s tears.

Theo gave the maestro a sweet smile, making the maestro smile for the time being.

 

“Papa,” called Theo as Antonio reclined on his pillows, getting himself comfortable.

“Yes my child?” he responds

“What happens if I don’t come here anymore? Will you forget me?” Theo asked sadly

Antonio frowned on such questions and replied;

“ _Even if you cannot come here anymore, I will always remember you. For that I love you, as if you were my own child._ ”

Theo began to cry again as Antonio chuckled softly to himself, wiping his tears.

“Papa, it’s not funny” he pouted

“I know,” Antonio muttered “Papa’s really sorry~”

 

Antonio rested around late afternoon when Theo looked upon the skies as the clouds rolled in, cooling the warm spring afternoon. It was peaceful, Theo notices but everything looked too sad and quiet. The flowers swayed and fluttered their petals along the gentle breeze of the afternoon, birds chirped along as they huddled in their nests on the trees and buttresses, and yet for all the beauty of this one spring afternoon; Theo could only feel sadness.

Theo was well aware that Antonio’s time is running out and he’s trying his best to make the maestro’s days a happy memory to say the least.

He sat down next to the sleeping maestro as he gingerly petted his hair and kissed the maestro’s forehead, giving a sad smile to himself.

“ _Papa, don’t forget me._ ” Theo hummed before he left.

 

Antonio jolts himself awake as he felt something wasn’t right in his place. He looks around his room, looking for a specific figure, a familiar face among this silent and empty room. He went to his bedside, trying to move and stand up, only ending up falling from it and gave out a pained scream.

The passing caretakers went into the maestro’s room as they noticed him on the floor, reaching out towards the window as the afternoon sun shone down on him, with tears running on his cheeks trying to call a name that he cannot utter from his mind yet he screams in his mind;

“ _Theo, my dear child; where are you?_ ”


	14. For the recovered health of Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what it's like to be alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punny title is punny, also this is the first time I made one on mobile! My laptop's charger is not working so I had to improvise!
> 
> Also I updated this on someone's birthday...happy birthday wowichan?

“ **_THEO’S_ ** not coming back isn’t it?” Antonio sighed to himself as he stared down the flooring, clutching himself in his quilt as he is well aware that he is alone.

 

There is no one to be with,

 

No one to talk to,

 

For the first time in a while,  _ he is all alone _ .

  
  
  


Antonio started mumbling words to himself as he did his best to comfort his nerve wracked mind, trying his best to feign signs of sadness.

 

He failed as tears started streaming once again from his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry!” he sobbed to himself as his body curled up as a caretaker went into his room to comfort the wailing maestro.

  
  
  


He was taken out from his room and out in the gardens later that day as he stared at the pond; blankly as frogs hopped on the lily pads and croaked at each other. Antonio’s mood sank as everything on this pond reminded him of his companion. His eyes, blurred with tears tried their best to look at the serene scene of the pond.

 

“Theo likes frogs,” he murmured to himself as a caretaker adjusts his quilt.

 

“Did you find him?” he asked as the caretaker shook his head and commented that they’ll try their best. Antonio gave a slight smile, but that was enough for the caretaker to feel some relief.

  
  
  


Antonio was taken back to his room as the day grew warmer. His lunch was prepared with his medicine on the far side, pastries on another, with his soup at the centre.

 

He stared down at his food as his caretaker helped him eat. His caretaker noticed that the maestro’s expression is blank, yet he eats and interacts with him. The caretaker thought that this “Theo” kept him smiling.

 

Antonio stared at his caretaker, with tears on his eyes.

 

“Don’t leave me too, please” the maestro begged.

 

The caretaker stopped feeding the maestro for now and comforted him.

  
  
  


The caretaker left, slightly soiled after Antonio got grumpy when he was given his medicine. The maestro was on his bed, eating the last bits of pastry on his platter as he stares to the afternoon scene of the garden. The birds were chirping by his window, pecking onto the stained glass as the maestro drifts himself to sleep.

 

Light rains came as the afternoon went, as the maestro slept peacefully, he wakes up shortly as the rains ended.

 

The maestro looks over the garden as the late afternoon sun shines down on the drops on the leaves, the flowers and the walls making it glisten like diamonds.

 

“Theo, I hope you could see this” he murmured, sniffling softly as he cried to himself.

  
  
  


Antonio stared at his dinner when his caretaker carefully sliced the pastries into bits.

 

“You look like Theo” the maestro hummed to his caretaker as the caretaker stopped slicing.

 

“Ah?” the caretaker hummed as he shyly looked at the maestro.

 

“You’re new,” Antonio mutters and smiles “I hope I have not become a bothersome person to you”

 

“N-not at all m-maestro!” the caretaker stuttered and continues slicing the pastries.

 

“You should try those pastries too” Antonio coos as he tries to drink his soup, making his caretaker aid the maestro as he finished slicing the pastries.

  
  
  


After finishing his dinner and dessert, he was tucked to his bed once again as he stared into the twilight. Antonio reclines himself on his pillows as he closed his eyes, resting himself a bit.

 

He wakes upon a knock on the door.

 

“Who is it?” Antonio asked

 

_ Silence _ ,

 

For a while, silence filled the air.

 

“Who is it?” Antonio asked once again

 

“ _ Someone you might be familiar with. _ ” a voice spoke from the door.

 

Antonio looks down as the voice  _ is _ indeed familiar but he cannot say who and responds “Theo?”

 

The door opened, revealing something or  _ someone _ else.

  
  
  


“ _ Antonio, I’m here _ ”

  
  
  


Antonio’s eyes widen as the person came into his room. The aura is unmistakable, the voice, the grace, the presence. Antonio shook his head as he reaches out to the person, with hesitation.

 

The person caught the maestro’s hand and held it close to his cheek.

 

“I missed you so,  _ my friend _ ”

 

Antonio looked away as he felt shame. The person looks to the maestro with worry.

 

“I could not believe a person like Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart would call me a friend.”

 

Wolfgang was taken aback on Antonio’s response and frowned,

 

“But you  _ are _ , can’t I call you one?”

 

Antonio looks back to Wolfgang as he saw him, bummed about his words. “I—I’m sorry” he sobbed.

 

Wolfgang leans up and held the wailing maestro, comforting him at his best.

 

“Shh, it’s alright—” Wolfgang hummed but was interrupted

 

“I’m sorry for making your life miserable! I’m sorry I killed you! I’m sorry!” Antonio wailed and sobbed.

 

Wolfgang hummed as he looked down to the maestro and hummed “Antonio, please—”

 

“ _ I do not deserve to be your friend! _ ” Antonio wailed as Wolfgang looked at him with such concern as the maestro cried still.

  
  
  
  


Wolfgang took a deep breath and clasped his hands next to the maestro’s temples “Antonio, look at me.”

 

Antonio looks back to Wolfgang’s eyes, still blurred with tears.

 

“I chose to come here just to be with you, I called you my friend because that is what you are to me, whatever misunderstandings and mistakes we had done to each other,  _ I’ve forgiven you all of it _ .” Wolfgang huffed as he too was in the brink of crying himself

 

Antonio sniffled softly to himself and nods silently.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that back when I was  _ alive _ .” Wolfgang hummed as he held Antonio close into a secure and warm embrace.

 

“I’m sorry, as well.” Antonio sniffled

 

“Like I said, I have forgiven you.” Wolfgang smiled and giggled softly, making the maestro smile a bit.

  
  
  


“To tell you, I am jealous of you.” Antonio hummed

 

“About what?” Wolfgang asked

 

“You have your family with you when you passed.” Antonio muttered bitterly

 

Wolfgang looks down and squeezed the senile maestro’s wrinkled hand.

 

“Well I am here, though I am not your family.” he sheepishly muttered as Antonio looks up to him.

 

Antonio leans a bit to him, as he calmed down.

  
  
  
  
“ _ This time, I won’t leave you _ .” Wolfgang hummed.


	15. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of an end, it's time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short one and I promise, I will do so much more for this, probably soon!
> 
> Thank you for tuning in to this small fic of mine. I will refine everything out once my laptop's chager is bought or fixed whatever!
> 
> Thank you so much!

“ **_THIS_ ** time, I’m not leaving you.” Wolfgang spoke as he held the senile maestro close.

  
  
  


Antonio stared out to the windows as he lets Wolfgang stay close to him. He did not know what to say, nor do before him. Wolfgang noticed that Antonio is bothered on his presence and tried his best to keep his friend calm.

 

“I’m sorry…” muttered Antonio

 

“Look, you shouldn’t apologise.” Wolfgang spoke as he leans close to the maestro; “You haven’t done anything wrong against me.”

  
  


Antonio looks towards Wolfgang as the latter noticed the pain present to the former’s eyes.

 

“Trust me when I say, I forgive you” Wolfgang smiled as he held the maestro’s hand.

 

Antonio’s worries fade for a bit, but it was enough.

  
  
  


“You’ve done quite well to my little Wowi~” Wolfgang muttered as Antonio squinted trying to register what he meant and nods as he realised who it was.

 

“He’s like you—” Antonio commented as Wolfgang looks up to the former with bright eyes as Antonio continued; “—well even better than you, despite being a shy one”

 

Wolfgang snorts on the comment and smiled sadly.

 

Antonio looks up to him

 

“I guess he was like that because of me.” Wolfgang hummed softly with a tint of remorse

 

“Don’t blame yourself” Antonio responded as he gave his friend a smile, “Your son is a great musician because I taught him to be one”

 

Wolfgang smiled and thanked Antonio for everything.

  
  
  


The night went as the two talked about their lives and the things that happened in between, something that Antonio himself missed for all those years.

 

Wolfgang smiled as he heard his friend’s laugh once again.

 

“Times had changed so much,” Antonio noted with a hint of nostalgia in his words as Wolfgang nods.

 

“Was the young Ludwig a stubborn one?” Wolfgang asked

 

“He definitely is.” Antonio commented back, following a laugh “Dear Papa Haydn was a bit stressed for that young man, but I know he’s revolutionary” he continued as he noted on how the young man’s music is praised and performed.

 

Wolfgang giggled with a sad tone as how he missed so many since his passing.

  
  
  


“I don’t have much time for myself too do I?” Antonio asked

 

Wolfgang frowned and nods as it is the truth,  _ his friend doesn’t have much time left _ .

 

“Are you my personal death god?” Antonio joked

 

“Absolutely not!” Wolfgang protested as he laughed with his friend.

 

“Then something else?” Antonio asked as Wolfgang nods.

 

Wolfgang pouts a bit and placed his finger between his own lips “Not telling you what I am”

 

Antonio shrugged and smiled instead.

  
  
  


“The rumours,” Wolfgang opened up as he looks down the flooring, “I can’t believe that happened.”

 

Antonio frowned as he looks towards Wolfgang and reached out to him.

 

“What did you do on them?” Wolfgang asked

 

Antonio paused and thought of an answer; but as he did so, tears streamed from his eyes causing Wolfgang to hug the maestro.

 

“I know it to heart that you would not hurt me, you’re my friend.” Wolfgang commented and continued “We do have our mistakes and misunderstandings before, but I trusted and welcomed you because you are my beloved friend.”

 

“I’m sorry!” Antonio sobbed as he clutched onto Wolfgang as the latter comforted him.

 

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about” Wolfgang muttered.

  
  
  


Antonio tucked himself on his bed as Wolfgang reclined next to him as he held the maestro close.

 

“What am I to you, Wolfgang?” Antonio asked

 

“Well you’re my friend.” Wolfgang answered and smiled “We’re rivals yes, but I guess we’re more friends than rivals yeah?”

 

Antonio nods and smiled back.

 

“Thank you for being my friend.” Antonio hummed

 

“Me too.” Wolfgang smiled and gave the maestro a kiss on his forehead as he went to sleep.

  
  
  


_ Antonio Salieri died in his sleep on the evening of May 7, 1825 at the age of 74 _

  
  


_ His name would have been forgotten and replaced with something sinister and vile. _

  
  


_ Ignoring his achievements and remarks that changed the whole Western Art Music for centuries. _

  
  


_ His name is behind the greatness of the Romantics, in the likes of Franz Liszt, Franz Schubert and of course Ludwig van Beethoven as they were his students. _

  
  


_ His teachings foreshadowed the Romantics. _

  
  


_ And yet he is given a different look from some rumour, that never happened. _

  
  


_ It was rather heartbreaking to know a man such as he to be remembered for something that never happened and yet— _

  
  


_ There is something to remember him by. _

  
  


_ He’s definitely a rival, but most importantly he’s a friend to one of the most known composers in the Classical era. _

  
  


_ He’s a child, _

  
  


_ A brother, _

  
  


_ A father, _

  
  


_ A teacher, _

  
  


_ A confidante, _

  
  


_ A collaborator, _

  
  


_ A rival, _

  
  


_ A friend, _

  
  


_ And the one who changed the course of Western Art Music. _

  
  


_ An orphan hailing from Legnago to the Imperial Concertmaster that he was in Vienna. _

  
  


_ Surely there is something more to the person. _

  
  
  


★★★

**Author's Note:**

> It's my returning fic, I hope it works with all.
> 
> You know what sucks, depression that gives the frustration in, making myself incapable of writing fics at all and it sucks really hard! So I am trying to pull myself up and make a fic I've been holding onto for so long.
> 
> Anyway this fic's title went into many names, one of which was The Endless Nights as a working title before I pulled up Remorse as the final title.
> 
> With love, K.
> 
>  
> 
> [THANK YOU FOR HELPING UP TO STRUCTURE THIS ONE STARFISHIES AND SCP_USER]
> 
> By the way, here's a Spotify playlist for this: https://open.spotify.com/user/12160904067/playlist/6Jzu0Sm1OjHoYvyXAVjIVg


End file.
